A Life in Paint
by Hikari no Dana
Summary: Quoi de mieux qu'une palette de couleurs pour égayer un tableau? Une scène de la vie quotidienne de nos deux détectives en herbe pour chaque couleur. D'une page blanche à un détective d'humeur massacrante, en passant par de magnifiques orbes verts et une chemise décolorée, John en voit de toutes les couleurs avec cet étrange mais attachant détective.
1. Orange

Bonjour/bonsoir à vous tous, lecteurs invisibles ou reviewers assidus !

Je début tout juste sur ce Forum et ce recueil de petit texte sera mon premier texte posté ici (: Les chapitres n'auront aucun lien spécial entre eux, ce sont plutôt de petites scènes sur nos deux personnages préférés.

Je n'ai pas grand chose à vous dire de plus sinon de me pardonner les fautes que j'ai dû faire en quantité malgré ma relecture TT Aussi, il y aura en tout un chapitre pour chaque couleur. Donc, dix en tout et partout. Je posterai régulièrement chaque dimanche ou samedi, chaque semaine. Donc une fois par semaine, mais parfois deux, tout dépendant du temps que j'ai. J'accepte toute critique au sérieux et je n'hésite pas à appliquer les conseils, si cela a du sens évidemment. (; Toute review, même petite, sera grandement appréciée 3

Bonne lecture ~

**Disclaimer**: La BBC, ou plus particulièrement Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat  
**Paring**: John x Sherlock extrêmement léger, mentionné seulement dans la partie ''Rose''  
**Note**: Aucun spoiler, même si je crois que tout le monde à vue les deux saisons (;

* * *

**Orange**

- _Sherlock…?_

- _John._

- _Sherlock, __veux-tu bien me dire où sont passés mes fleurs?!_

Le médecin, tout juste rentré de l'épicerie du coin, avait laissé tomber ses quatre sacs près de la table, intrigué. Alors qu'il s'était précipité dans le salon, scrutant le vase les yeux ronds, son colocataire était resté stoïque sur son sofa.

Observant son vase sous toutes les coutures, il se demanda la raison de ce nouvel arrangement. Les fleurs venaient d'un fleuriste bon marché: il les avait achetées pour l'un de ses infructueux rendez-vous. En vérité, s'il achetait des fleurs à chaque fois qu'il ratait un rendez-vous, il lui aurait fallu beaucoup plus qu'un vase.

Poussé par une vive curiosité, il s'approcha de l'objet de sorte à voir ce qui c'était passé avec son contenu, car c'était évident: Sherlock n'avait très sûrement pas dépourvus son vase par jalousie –oh non, il avait probablement troqué les fleurs par l'une de ses expérimentations. Et ça, c'était beaucoup plus inquiétant.

Il se pencha pour regarder par le trou évasé. La première chose qu'il constata, ce fût l'eau initiale qui n'avait, semble-t-il, pas bougé de là. Dans l'ombre, il ne voyait pas grand-chose, mais en bougeant un peu l'objet, il réussit à entrevoir un reflet orangé. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il crut voir avant que son colocataire ne lui enlève précipitamment, faisant valser quelques gouttes sur la table. John fut très surpris; il ne l'avait même pas vu se lever! Dans son mouvement, il avait mis sa main sur l'ouverture, tout en le tenant loin du regard de son ami. D'ailleurs, s'il ne connaissait pas aussi bien son ami, il l'aurait bien pensé gêner. Ou du moins, ne serait-ce qu'un peu embarrasser.

Mais c'était Sherlock. Il ne fallait donc pas s'attendre à de grandes démonstrations d'humanité. Malgré tout, John ne réussi pas à se départir de sa méfiance. Il était extrêmement rare que le détective agisse ainsi.

- _Sherlock, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans le vase…?_

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, la réponse fusa immédiatement, trop rapide pour être sincère.

- _Rien. Enfin, rien mise à part l'eau, ce que même toi avais sans nul doute remarqué._

John leva un sourcil, ignorant l'insulte à peine voilé. Il ne répondit pas, préférant se taire. Il ne chercherait pas; il était quasi impossible de forcer son colocataire à lui en dire plus. Il se détourna, malgré tout vexé par ce mensonge éhonté, dans l'intention d'aller remplir les armoires de victuailles. Or, il fût brusquement arrêté par une poigne ferme sur son avant-bras. Sherlock le retourna pour qu'ils se fassent face, puis lui fourra le vase dans les mains. Cette fois, il en était certain, son ami était passablement gêné.

- _Je n'avais rien d'autre pour le mettre,_ dit-il en guise d'excuse.

John jeta un regard de plus dans le trou évasé. Ce qu'il y vit le laissa sans mot.

- _Selon des études, la présence d'invertébré – ou quelconque petit animal que ce soit- chez soit aurait la vertu d'amoindrir les tensions et le stress. Qui plus est…_

- _Sherlock…_

Sans même prêter attention à l'interruption, il continua sur sa lancé.

- _…cela affecterait positivement ton subconscient pendant la période de repos. Sans parler de…_

- _Sherlock! Viens-en à l'essentiel!_

Le regard légèrement renfrogné, comme un enfant boudeur, lui aurait probablement tiré un sourire amusé dans d'autre circonstance.

- _Tu as encore des cauchemars, n'est-ce pas?_ Fit-il de sa voix de velours. _Je t'entends te retourner chaque nuit_.

Plus que surpris, les yeux du médecin passèrent du vase au détective, regardant la forme orangée se mouvoir.

- _Mais… Un poisson rouge?_


	2. Violet

Hellow tout le monde !

Tout d'abord, je tenais à vous remercier pour tous vos commentaires si gentils et encourageants! Normalement, je devrais avoir répondu à tout le monde, mais pour ceux n'ayant pas de compte :

**neko**: Mercii pour ta review ! Contente que tu aies apprécié ! Et, pour toutes tes questions, une seule réponse: c'est Sherlock xD Il ne fait jamais rien comme tout le monde... Ou bien il a acheté le poisson dans un animalerie à la hâte et John est arrivé un peu trop tôt à l'appartement... (;

Encore merci à tous et toutes ! 3

**Disclaimer**: La BBC, ou plus particulièrement Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat  
**Paring**: John x Sherlock extrêmement léger, mentionné seulement dans la partie ''Rose''  
**Note**: Aucun spoiler, même si je crois que tout le monde à vue les deux saisons (;

* * *

**Violet**

Lorsque John avait sortit les vêtements de la laveuse, il n'avait aucunement fait attention aux linges qu'il avait entre les mains. Ni à leur couleur, d'ailleurs. Il les avait mit dans la sécheuse, comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait la lessive. Ceci dit, comme à chaque jour. Seulement, lorsqu'il parti la machine, il eut l'étrange sentiment que quelque chose clochait, sans savoir précisément quoi ou comment.

Il s'était alors tout naturellement diriger vers la cuisine, ignorant volontairement les expériences en tout genre qui recouvrait la table. Il prit aussi soin de ne pas ouvrir les portes du réfrigérateur, ne se sentant pas prêt à affronter le regard vide d'une tête guillotinée. Pas plus que des lambeaux de peau dans un cryotube baignant dans de l'azote liquide.

Immédiatement après être arrivé dans sa cuisine, il s'était dirigé vers sa très chère bouilloire, comme si elle l'avait appelé. Il y versa de l'eau et la mit en marche. Pendant le temps d'attente, il sortit tous les éléments nécessaires, ne prenant pas vraiment attention à ce qu'il faisait. Il agissait plus comme une poupée. Rapidement, le lait et le miel furent mit de côté, prêt à l'emploi, et deux tasse posées côte à côte sur le plan de travail.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il tenait deux tasses fumantes dans ses mains. Il déposa l'une sur la table basse, près du détective, et alla s'asseoir avec l'autre dans son fauteuil fétiche. Tout en sirotant sa boisson, il observa, perdu dans ses pensées, le livre posé négligemment sur le sol. Ce n'était pas un livre très épais, mais il l'avait particulièrement apprécié aux temps de ses études. Sa mère lui avait acheté lorsqu'il était entré en fac de médecin. _Inside the Brain_ était un livre très particulier, traitant sur plusieurs aspects du cerveau. C'était plutôt détaillé, un bon livre en somme.

Il sourit légèrement, puis posa son thé sur la table basse pour aller ramasser le bouquin violet. En l'observant bien, il trouva la teinte du cerveau joli; un mauve doux, un peu effacé, qui n'agressait pas l'œil, exactement comme ses vêtements.

Ses vêtements?!

-_Oh bordel!_ S'exclama-t-il en lâchant le livre.

En un éclair, il était retourné voir la sécheuse. Il sortit les vêtements toujours trempés et il sût ce qui l'avait choqué plus tôt. Sidéré, il prit ses vêtement un à un, observant le changement qui c'était opéré. S'il n'était pas aussi sur le choc, il se serait probablement frapper la tête contre le mur en se traitant d'imbécile fini. Comme un automate, il replaça le tout à sa place initiale et alla se rasseoir dans la salle de vie. Son colocataire, désormais assis sur le sofa, se redressa en le regardant arriver, intrigué.

-_John…_ commença-t-il, perplexe. _Quelque chose ne va pas._

La voix, mais plus particulièrement le timbre, ramena le médecin sur terre.

-_Oui, Sherlock, quelque chose ne va pas._ Il fit une pause, confus. _Tout mon linge, qui était à la base blanc, est devenu lilas!_

Les yeux ronds, le regard se promenant de droite à gauche de la pièce, il était plus qu'évident qu'il ne comprenait rien à ce brusque changement. Quand au détective, il était resté impassible, comme s'ils étaient entrain de parlé de la pluie et du beau temps. Bref, d'un sujet ennuyeux et banal, aucunement digne de son super intellect. Il eut cependant un micro sourire en coin.

-Dans le sens littéral du terme, on peut dire que j'ai déteint sur toi. Devant l'expression interrogatrice du blond, il clarifia: John, hier soir, j'ai mit mes vêtements dans le panier à linges sales. Dont ma chemise d'un mauve prononcé. Tu n'as pas remarqué –dû à ta fatigue d'hier- et tu as mit tes vêtements –en plus des miens- dans la laveuse. Décoloration de ma chemise sur tes vêtements, d'où cette couleur. Élémentaire.

Le blond se traita immédiatement d'imbécile fini. Évidemment, pour lui, c'était tellement rare de voir le brun accomplir une tâche ménagère qu'il n'avait pas prêter attention à ce que pouvait contenir le panier. Il se frotta les tempes, agacé et las.

-_Comment vais-je raconter ça à Sarah?_

Là, c'était certain; les gens parleraient définitivement : mais sûrement pas pour la même chose... Le seul point positif, c'était que, avec ça nouvelle chemise violette pâle, il aurait moins de difficulté à capturer des criminels en fuite. Ils seraient beaucoup trop préoccupés à rire et à se moquer de lui pour courir.

Ils échangèrent malgré tout un sourire complice. C'était limite une marque de possessivité.


	3. Rouge

Bonjour à tous ! Voici le de troisième chapitre, morceau, couleur ou peu importe comment vous l'appelez xD Merci à ceux qui me suivent et me laissent des commentaires, c'est vraiment touchant :3

**MiaWatson : **Ohh, je suis sincèrement contente que tu aies aimé ! 3 J'ai réussi à te surprendre ? =D Yaaay ! C'est le but de mes fanfictions (; J'aime les fins surprenantes, originales, qui n'est pas un ''et ils vécurent jusqu'à la fin des temps...' (x Merci pour ton joli commentaire !

**Disclaimer**: La BBC, ou plus particulièrement Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat  
**Paring**: John x Sherlock extrêmement léger, mentionné seulement dans la partie ''Rose''  
**Note**: Aucun spoiler, même si je crois que tout le monde à vue les deux saisons (;

* * *

**Rouge**

_-Tu as 38.7° C de fièvre triple idiot!_

La main sur le front de son colocataire, John grognait toutes les insultes possibles et imaginables en son encontre. Il était pire qu'un enfant, mais agissait comme tel; voila où ça l'avait mené! Bien sûr, pourquoi prendre la peine de se couvrir adéquatement lorsqu'il pleut des torrents? Après tout, _Mister_ Holmes ne tombes jamais malade! Évidemment, puisque contrairement au commun des mortels, son corps n'avait pas le temps pour ça.

Or, pour une fois, le géni c'était totalement et royalement gouré!

Pestant intérieurement, John retira la serviette humide et alla la changer. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais il commençait sincèrement à s'inquiéter. Complètement vulnérable, il faisait vraiment peine à voir. Par contre, il avait toujours cette étincelle hautaine, vive et si particulière à Sherlock. Revenant s'agenouiller près de son ami sur le sol, le médecin dégagea doucement le visage du malade de ses mèches ébènes collées par la sueur.

_-Sherlock, si ton état continue de chuter, je n'aurai pas d'autre choix que de t'apporter à l'hôpital, que tu le veuilles ou non, l'avertit l'ancien soldat._

Au regard plus que noir qui lui répondit, il était certain qu'il ne se laisserait pas gentiment transporté. Cependant, John savait pertinemment que s'il advenait que la situation soit critique, il avait la force nécessaire pour amener son ami de force. De plus, un Sherlock au nez rougis ne l'intimidait guère. S'il n'avait pas été aussi fiévreux, il aurait probablement été amusé par son air frustré. Il semblait fulminer contre lui-même, contre ce corps qui lui faisait défaut.

_- Tu devrais essayer de te reposer. En fait, ce n'est pas un conseil, mais une obligation. Ordre du médecin._

Le détective ne lui prêta aucunement attention et John soupira. Ce qu'il pouvait être borné!

_-Je serai dans ma chambre. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu n'as qu'à m'appeler._

Il se redressa, n'attendant aucune réponse. Pourtant, avec la rapidité qui lui était souvent attribué, Sherlock attrapa son bras. Son regard froid et perçant l'observait sans détour.

-_Reste, ordonna-t-il fermement, sans possibilité de négociation, de sa voix rauque._

La poigne se resserra, comme pour lui dire qu'il ne le laisserait pas partir. Lâchant son énième soupir de la soirée, John se rassit, à la hauteur des épaules de son ami.

_-D'accord. D'accord, je reste, mais en contre partie je veux que tu dormes._

Il n'eut qu'un grognement en retour, suivit par un reniflement qui se voulait dédaigneux. Or, ni le cramoisi de ses joues, ni le simili sourire ne trompa le médecin. Néanmoins, il l'écouta et, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il s'était profondément assoupi. Par contre, il n'avait pas relâché son bras. À cette constatation, John ne réussit qu'à esquisser un demi-sourire amusé.

Il s'accota au sofa, fermant les yeux. Il ne s'endormirait pas. Non, ce n'était qu'une petite pause de quelques secondes. Ensuite, il se déferait de la main du détective et irait se faire une bonne tasse de thé. Oui, c'est ce qu'il ferait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il rejoignait son ami dans le royaume des songes.

[…]

Lorsque Mrs. Hudson monta prendre des nouvelles de ses deux garçons, elle retint de justesse une exclamation de victoire. Elle sourit simplement, tout en sortant un vieux téléphone. John, assit sur le sol contre le canapé, la tête rejetée par l'arrière, et Sherlock couché sur le dit canapé, son bras emprisonnant désormais la tête du plus vieux tout contre lui, ferait un très bon souvenir. Et une très belle photo pour son nouveau cadre framboise.


	4. Bleu

Coucou tout le monde ! Je suis désolée pour mon retard, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps (: . Donc, premièrement, merci à tous et toutes pour tous vos si gentils commentaires ! Ça m'a réellement fait plaisir de voir que vous avez apprécié mes petits textes =3

Aussi, je vous ai préparé une couleur de plus, un bonus, pour vous démontrez ma gratitude :3, que je posterez plus tard en raison de l'effacement de celui-ci...

Réponses aux reviewers sans compte:

**MiaWatson**: Je suis très contente de voir que tu continues à me lire, sincèrement ! =DD Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review, et, je suis contente d'avoir réussi à te surprendre (;

**neko** : Merci pour tes reviews ! Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié et/ou trouver ça drôle ^0^

**Disclaimer**: La BBC, ou plus particulièrement Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat  
**Paring**: John x Sherlock extrêmement léger, mentionné seulement dans la partie ''Rose''  
**Note**: Aucun spoiler, même si je crois que tout le monde à vue les deux saisons (;

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Bleu**

Les écharpes pouvaient avoir plusieurs utilisations et être portés par n'importe qui. Il n'était pas incongru de voir un SDF avec une veille écharpe miteuse, ni de voir un riche marchand un foulard au cou. Elles pouvaient avoir différentes couleurs, diverses formes.

Certaines étaient blanche et carrée, servant principalement pour des attelles. D'autre encore servait à recouvrir la tête, de motifs souvent attrayants. Il y avait aussi ceux qui était utilisé comme une ceinture, attaché nonchalamment autours de la taille. Évidemment, il y avait également ces bonnes vieilles écharpes en laine que l'on met au cou lorsque le temps se faisait plus frisquet.

Avec son bout de tissu bleu, Sherlock faisait sans l'ombre d'un doute parti de la dernière catégorie. La mettre relevait d'un automatisme; il ne sortait jamais sans elle. Il y était très attaché, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Pourtant, en apparence, elle n'avait rien de bien spécial, limite terne.

Non, sa valeur, elle la tirait plutôt de son ancienne propriétaire et créatrice. Son écharpe lui venait directement de sa grand-mère paternelle: une brave femme à qui il s'était attaché. Mme Holmes avait la taille et la silhouette de leur logeuse: petite et quelque peu ronde. Elle avait eu, semble-t-il, autrefois de magnifiques cheveux de jais lui tombant en cascade sur les épaules. Or, la première fois qu'il la rencontra, elle avait déjà toutes les caractéristiques d'une grand-mère. Elle lui cuisinait toujours de bons petits plats –tout ce qu'il aimait et acceptait d'avaler. Le plus fascinant, chez elle, c'était sans doute sa grande mémoire des contes.

Sherlock venait parfois à anticiper impatiemment les visites chez sa grand-mère qui lui racontait, la plupart du temps, d'intrigantes histoires de pirate. À force d'entendre leurs abracadabrantes péripéties, il s'était même mit dans la tête de devenir lui aussi un pirate, un jour.

C'était une femme rayonnante. D'ailleurs, depuis qu'il connaissait un certain médecin militaire, il pensait régulièrement à quel point il lui ressemblait. Simple, chaleureuse et d'une gentillesse extrême.

Malheureusement, alors qu'il n'était âge que d'une dizaine d'année, celle-ci était doucement partie. Elle n'avait pas souffert selon les médecins: elle était décédée dans son sommeil. C'était une fin des plus adéquates pour elle: douce et discrète, comme elle l'avait toujours été.

Depuis, il gardait toujours précieusement son écharpe reçu pour son dixième anniversaire – son dernier en sa compagnie. Habituellement, il dédaignait tout toucher, particulièrement sur son écharpe; c'était _son_ écharpe. Ses souvenirs, son dernier cadeau reçu de sa grand-mère. Il ne voulait pas partager tout cela: tout ça lui appartenait.

Cependant, assit contre son flanc droit et grelottant légèrement, John ne faisait pas partie de ceux-là. Lui, ce n'était pas pareil. Lui, il avait déjà touché sa vie plus profondément que n'importe qui. En fait, il était le seul à l'avoir fait, le seul à porter sur ses épaules quelques un de ses souvenirs. Oui, John avait le droit de porter son écharpe. Parce que c'était lui, parce que c'était John.

Il la détacha soigneusement pour la nouer au cou du blond, avec une douceur surprenante. Il ne pensa pas une seule seconde à regretter son geste. Le bleu royal lui allait plutôt bien remarqua-t-il.

_-Merci. Souffla le médecin, les yeux brillant de reconnaissance._

Collé l'un contre l'autre, Sherlock ne pensa pas une seule fois à avoir froid. La tendresse dans les yeux de son ami le réchauffait amplement à elle seule.


	5. Jaune

Bonsoir vous tous ! Nous voilà de retour pour la cinquième couleur de ce receuil ! Nous sommes déjà à la moitié, en comptant le bonus, des mes petits textes. Ça va vite, non? Bref, je vous remercierai jamais suffisament pour vos mots encourageants et si gentils ! Merci !

**MiaWatson**: Ahah, je suis contente que tu l'aies trouvé mignon: j'étais un peu sortie de ma zone de confort en changeant de style... Mercii pour ton commentaire !

**neko**: Ohh, je suis heureuse de voir qu'il t'a touché, ce chapitre ! J'avais peur au début que l'émotion ne passe pas bien, alors ça me rassure ! Mercii pour ta review !

Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer**: La BBC, ou plus particulièrement Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat  
**Paring**: John x Sherlock extrêmement léger, mentionné seulement dans la partie ''Rose''  
**Note**: Aucun spoiler, même si je crois que tout le monde à vue les deux saisons (;

* * *

**Jaune**

Sherlock avait toujours vécu dans un monde sombre et fade, emplit des maux de l'humanité. Ainsi, il avait rapidement compris qu'il était sa propre lumière dans l'obscurité, son propre point d'appui. Il avait même tourné dos à son frère dans les moments les plus difficiles. De son enfance, il ne s'était jamais assis pour observer le ciel, encore moins laisser son esprit vagabondé sur les formes illusoires des nuages. Lorsqu'il levait le regard vers les cieux, c'était soit pour calculer une hauteur de chute ou de tire, soit pour identifier l'heure. S'il savait que le Soleil était une boule de feu vive qui brûlait la rétine, il n'avait jamais prit la peine de tenter de l'observer. Ainsi, pour son intellect, la chaude sphère jaune en elle-même avait vite été rangée dans ses données inutiles, puis dans sa corbeille.

Sherlock n'avait jamais eut besoin du Soleil, comme le prouvait sa peau blême. Il le laissait volontiers aux autres idiots. Après tout, s'il l'avait vraiment voulu, il l'aurait eut; il était d'une possessivité excessive. Or, il ne le voulait pas. C'était ennuyeux, banal et si généralisé. Aucune originalité.

De plus, bien qu'il éclairait et réchauffait les jours, ça restait du feu. Il pouvait lui brûler la peau, ou pire, le rendre aveugle. Il ne pouvait le regarder: et à quoi bon cela servait-il d'apprécier quelque chose que l'on ne pouvait voir, que l'on ne pouvait analyser et déduire?

Or, Sherlock n'avait pas besoin de ce globe enflammé; il avait son propre Soleil depuis peu. Un Soleil unique, le seul dans l'univers tout entier. Une flamme qui brillait tout autant, mais qui dégageait une chaleur qui n'incendiait pas. Il pouvait le toucher sans craindre une brûlure, il pouvait même le prendre dans ses bras sans finir calciné. Il l'éclairait plus qu'en un sens. Il était à la fois un conducteur de lumière lorsqu'il était sujet de déduction et d'observation, mais aussi son éclairage en relation humaine.

Ce Soleil-là, il était chaleureux et loyal. Chaque jour, beau temps et mauvais temps, il était là. Le jour comme la nuit, si besoin. Il pouvait le faire venir n'importe quand. Il pouvait compter sur lui pour rester près de lui, pour lui sauver la mise ou encore récolter des informations.

Est-ce que le Soleil de l'humanité pouvait leur faire du thé chaque matin? Les divertir dans des périodes d'ennui? Leur sauver la vie lors de danger? Le sien, oui. Il faisait tout ça et même plus. Beaucoup plus. Mais il ne lui dirait jamais.

Tout comme il ne dirait jamais à quel point il serait perdu sans son Soleil. Bien que cela soit réalité et pure sincérité; que ferait-il sans lui, maintenant qu'il avait apprit à aimé les moments passés avec lui? Désormais qu'il avait apprit à l'insulter sans le blesser? À l'apprécier? Que ferait-il si, un jour, il s'éteignait avant lui? Il savait son Soleil mortel, mais il ne voulait pas le voir mourir avant lui. C'était peut-être égoïste, mais c'était son plus profond désir.

Son Soleil était devenu son nouveau compagnon de vie, le remplaçant du Crâne en un sens. Il était là, à son entière disposition. Il pouvait le faire rappliquer lorsque cela lui chantait. Son Soleil à lui pouvait faire tellement plus que le globe de feu mondial…

**[…]**

_- Désolé du retard, Sherlock, lorsque je suis passé chercher du lait et du thé, il y avait une file monstre aux caisses et …-_

Lorsqu'il rentra plus tôt que prévu de ses consultations, John ne comprit pas complètement pourquoi son colocataire se tenait devant la fenêtre, son violon dans les mains, éclairé par la seule lumière du jour. Il ne sût pas non plus à quoi était dû son sourire doux, mais surtout sincère.

_- Bon retour, John, lui fit-il en le regardant franchement._

Toutefois, il le lui rendit sans ajouter un mot.


	6. Vert

Bonjour à tous et toutes ! Tout d'abord, je suis sincèrement désolée de mon retard: j'étais incapable de me connecter sur mon profil pour je ne sais quelle raison... Bref ! Merci à tout ceux qui me suivent de près ou de loin ! 3

* * *

**Vert**

Cette journée-là, le temps était splendide. Le ciel était d'un bleu digne des plus grands films Hollywoodiens et la température parfaite pour une ballade de santé. Or, malgré cette ambiance optimiste, il n'avait porté que très peu d'importance au paysage verdoyant de _Regent Park_. La végétation, plus verte que jamais, formait un petit chemin.

Canne en main, le médecin vagabondait confusément, à la recherche d'un emploi et d'un loyer abordable. Un colocataire aussi serait probablement le bienvenu. Peut-être même nécessaire.

Puis, il avait rencontré Mike, un vieil ami de fac. Un des rares à restés. Ils avaient parlés, un café chacun, entouré de quelque feuillage. Malgré son engourdissement pour les relations humaines, il n'y avait eu aucune anicroche. Ils avaient discuté de tout et de rien, de sa mauvaise jambe, de son état financier…Et de colocation.

Cela n'avait pas prit énormément de temps que son ami l'avait conduit vers Bart. Évidemment, avait-il pensé amèrement sur le coup, pour un homme aussi sociable que lui, trouver un colocataire était chose aisée. Et c'est là qu'il _le_ rencontra. Qu'il _les_ rencontra. Deux magnifiques orbes presque translucides aux reflets verts. Était-ce les néons qui nuançaient ce ton légèrement lime?

Illusion d'optique ou pas, l'homme le captiva à la seconde qu'il rencontra son regard. Un regard perçant et vif. Intelligent.

Cette impression ce confirma à l'exact moment où il ouvrit la bouche, comme s'il avait tenté de l'impressionner. Et il l'avait impressionné. En quelques secondes seulement, il avait réussi à le déstabiliser, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis un bon nombre d'années. En quelques secondes seulement, il avait bouleversé son quotidien. Bien sûr, à l'époque, il n'avait aucune idée sur la nature des changements que le détective apporterait dans sa vie. Or, même s'il aurait sût, il n'aurait pour rien au monde modifier leur rencontre.

Depuis le jour où il l'avait rencontré, tout avait basculé. Désormais, il était presque indissociable de son colocataire. Lorsque les gens appelaient l'un, l'autre venait souvent avec, parfois même contre la volonté de celui-ci. Ils étaient devenus un tout; même leur nom était associé. Si l'on parlait de John, inévitablement le prénom Sherlock ne suivait pas très loin. D'ailleurs, les gens se méprenaient souvent sur leur relation, les prenant pour un couple alors qu'il n'était que deux grands amis. Une amitié platonique, tout simplement. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il clamait haut et fort une bonne dizaine de fois à chaque fois que l'on faisait une remarque sur leur étrange duo.

Il n'empêche que le médecin avait, à sa manière, modifier l'existence du géni. Oh, ce n'était pas grand-chose; une tasse de thé chaque matin, une épaule qui le couvrait constamment, une tête avec qui parler à la fin d'une enquête –et qui répondait… D'ailleurs, selon l'avis de l'inspecteur de Scotland Yard, il n'y avait pas que cette partie de sa vie qu'il avait touché, mais aussi à sa personnalité.

Au début, John ne comprit pas la nuance accordée par Lestrade, jusqu'à ce qu'il en soit témoin. Alors, maintenant, il voyait le changement opéré.

Il avait vu les tourbillons d'un vert pâle danser dans les yeux de son ami lorsqu'il s'inquiétait, lorsqu'il ne le comprenait pas, ou tout simplement lorsqu'il se savait en faute mais qu'il ne voulait aucunement l'avouer.

Or, ce qui lui mit la puce à l'oreille, ce fut probablement la chaleur derrière ses iris couleur mousse lorsqu'il lui prit la main pour l'entraîner dans une course effrénée.

- _Tu viens?_

- _N'importe où, n'importe quand_, répondit le médecin, un sourire en coin suspendu à ses lèvres.

Et les yeux verts étincelèrent.


	7. Magenta

Bonjour tout le monde ! C'est avec joie que je vous annonce que j'ai réparé toute seule comme une grande fille mon ordinateur: je peux désormais poster sur . Je vais tenter de redevenir régulière: pardon pour ce retard x)

Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser des commentaires! Je voudrais bien vous répondre, mais j'ai appris récemment qu'il était interdit de répondre aux reviews anonymes ici... TT Pardon ! Mais je vous remercie de tout coeur pour votre soutient inestimable !

**Disclaimer**: La BBC, ou plus particulièrement Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat, et Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.  
**Paring**: John x Sherlock extrêmement léger, mentionné seulement dans la partie ''Rose''  
**Note**: Aucun spoiler, même si je crois que tout le monde à vue les deux saisons (:

* * *

**Magenta**

_- Je m'ennuis, John._

- _Sherlock_, soupira l'ancien soldat, _tu ne pourrais pas faire un effort pour une fois?_

_- Mais je fais des efforts!_ Objecta-t-il._ La preuve : regarde où je suis en ce moment._

- _Eh bien, si te taire pouvait aussi faire partie de tes ''efforts''… et remarque l'accentuation et le trait au marqueur jaune fluo sur ce mot._

Moment de réflexion.

-_Je ne crois pas que tu veuilles que je me taise._ Puis, il ajouta après un moment de silence : _J'avais remarqué le ton insistant_.

John sourit, amusé. Son ami avait raison. Le médecin adorait tout simplement discuter avec lui, même si leur dialogue virait en petite querelle d'enfant de cinq ans. Même si, au final, il se faisait insulter. Mais bon, pour cette partie, il ne s'en souciait guère. Il traitait tout le monde d'idiot. Enfin, tout le monde ou presque. Il n'avait jamais insulté Irène d'idiote.

Le médecin sentit son sourire se fané à la pensé de cette femme. Celle qui avait fait naître des sensations chez le détective que John n'appréciait pas particulièrement. Enfin, il n'était pas jaloux non plus. Sherlock était un homme, en plus d'un Holmes, et savait la plupart du temps ce qu'il faisait. Il était assez grand pour ça. Il pouvait tomber amoureux de n'importe qui s'il le désirait, et se serait une bonne chose pour lui. Non, il n'était en aucun cas jaloux.

_- Si, tu l'es, _affirma le détective avec un sourire narquois.

_- Mais comment est-ce que tu…? Oh, peu importe._

Le médecin s'étendit sur l'herbe fraîche, habitué aux supers déductions de son ami. Il n'avait pas besoin de demander d'explication; il le ferait.

- _Quelques détailles qui, en somme, m'a aidé à suivre ta pensée : regard tendre sur ma personne, plis soucieux en détournant le regard, irritation évidente, puis frustration. Je te connais, John._ Il fit une pause, puis agrémenta, moqueur; _tu n'as pas objecté mon affirmation._

- _Sherlock, je ne suis pas jaloux! De plus, tu …-_

- _Tu n'as aucune raison de l'être._ Dit-il, calme et froid.

Assez surpris par le ton sans appel, John n'osa rien dire et détourna les yeux.

En voyant son compagnon ainsi se refermé, Sherlock clarifia rapidement sa pensée. Il se leva à demi pour se poster devant son ami, ses mains sur les larges épaules du médecin.

_- John, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire! Irène est- elle m'a intrigué, je te l'accorde, mais elle une femme. Elle reste bien loin dans mon estime. Comparé à toi._

En voyant toute l'attention qui lui était offert, il continua sur sa lancé.

- _Tu es, en un sens, spécial. Tu comptes pour moi. Tu es mon ami. Mon seul et unique ami. Tu es… John, tu es toi, simplement toi._ Termina-t-il, les yeux rivé dans ceux de l'autre homme, comme pour lui témoigner de sa sincérité maladroite.

Jamais auparavant le détective ne s'était ainsi ouvert à lui. Il chérit ce moment, le serrant dans sa boîte en carton réservé aux moments les plus précieux et inoubliables.

John lui sourit, touché par ses quelques mots. Le détective lui sourit à son tour, contaminer par l'aura rassurante que dégageait le blond. Il se coucha à ses côtés, observant le ciel qui avait prit des teintes rosées. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne surent si c'était la couleur tirant sur le magenta donnant une ambiance plutôt romantique qui fût en cause, mais lorsque John prit la main du brun dans la sienne, Sherlock s'empressa d'enlacer ses doigts aux siens, comme pour lui témoigner, à sa façon, qu'il tenait à lui.

_- Merci, Sherlock._


	8. Blanc

Bonjour tout le monde ! Pardonnez-moi pour mon immense retard ! Mais j'ai eu mes examens, ultra important donc, et j'ai eu plein d'autres événements en même temps, comme des fêtes, bal de finissant, etc.

Bref ! Je vous remercierai jamais suffisamment pour toutes vos reviews et encouragements ! Merci aux nouveaux venus comme aux anciens qui me suivent depuis le début =3

Donc, sans plus tarder, je vous présente le 8e os, qui, en réalité, était supposé être le premier... Bref !

Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer**: La BBC, ou plus particulièrement Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat, et Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.  
**Paring**: John x Sherlock extrêmement léger, mentionné seulement dans la partie ''Rose''  
**Note**: Aucun spoiler, même si je crois que tout le monde à vue les deux saisons (:

* * *

**Blanc**

Blanc. Blanc, comme le vide qu'avaient laissé un père alcoolique, une mère vaincue par le cancer et le retour de la guerre. Puis, il y avait eu une sœur qui avait suivit le même chemin que son géniteur, une vie social presqu'à zéro et un caractère un peu méfiant, qui n'a pas confiance facilement.

Blanc, un couleur pâle et neutre, pareillement à ses relations. Inexistantes et incertaines en amour. Rares et limitées en amitié. Il y avait énormément d'espace pour de nouvelles relations, voir tout un entrepôt. Cependant, ces places étaient particulières et devaient se faire mériter. Elles avaient de la valeur, aussi. Peut-être était-ce la raison d'une surface aussi inoccupée? Le prix était trop élevé? Évidemment, aucune monnaie ne pouvait acheter un endroit dans ce lieu intérieur; seul les gestes, les paroles et les attentions savaient gagner dans l'estime.

Incolore et modeste, semblable à sa personnalité simple et calme. Un sang-froid hors du commun; le sang-froid du soldat. Pas de brusques sauts d'humeur. Ni de stupéfiantes prises de conscience. Toujours soutenues, prévisibles. Il y avait aussi quelque chose en lui, dans ses yeux, qui réconfortait; une force tranquille, un appui pour l'humanité. Un point fixe dans une époque changeante¹.

John n'a jamais accompli d'extraordinaires prouesses, aucun acte héroïque. Il a fait la guerre comme un soldat et non comme un super héro pour préadolescent. Il a tué, il a vu mourir. Des compagnons sont morts dans ses bras, le visage en sang, le corps identiquement à une poupée tombée entre les mains d'un psychopathe. Lui, il a survécu.

Il n'a jamais vécu de grandes histoires aux goûts sucrés et aux tons rosés. Ni de belles amitiés qui restent même avec l'âge. Ceux qui vous disent que, même après votre appel de trois heures du matin, ils sont heureux de voir avoir parlé.

Il y a ces hauts et ces bas, ces réussites et ces échecs. Des montagnes russes déséquilibrées, en somme, qui auraient bien besoin de réparation. De changement. Oui, John en aurait besoin d'une bonne dose, de ce changement.

Désormais rapatrié dans son pays natal, blessé et las, John ne demandait en ce moment qu'une seule chose; recommencer tout à zéro.

Il voulait à nouveau sentir l'adrénaline courir dans ses veines. De l'action à l'aventure. Il voulait ressentir la tension dans ses muscles lors de danger imminent, comme un chat bandant ses muscles, prêt à bondir.

Or, c'était bien joli ces rêves d'ados, mais le problème était qu'ils ne collaient pas à la réalité. Vivre pour le seul plaisir de l'aventure? Pitié, nous ne sommes pas dans un roman fantastique. Le réel est beaucoup moins courtois. Il s'était résigné, il y a longtemps, à mener une vie aussi droite et fade que ses compères.

Une famille aimante, une épouse qui l'aimerait malgré ses souvenirs d'Afghanistan, un gros labrador enjoué que ses enfants nommeraient Médor, puis une modeste maison de campagne. C'est une vie plaisante, reposante. Elle colle avec son caractère, mais pas avec ses désirs.

John posa son thé et sa pomme parsemée de vert près de son portable. Il observa d'un œil morne la pièce. Ses moyens ne lui permettaient qu'une existence relativement de base.

Il ouvrit son ordinateur, tombant immédiatement sur une page de son blog. Une page _blanche_, prête à l'emploi, à être décorée de mots. D'histoires abracadabrantes. De souvenirs.

_Oui, rien ne lui arrivait jamais. Oui, sa vie était de ce qui est des plus ennuyeux et banals._

Une page publicitaire s'ouvrit soudainement, surplombant son blog. Ennuyé par ce léger problème, il attendit que la marée de couleur violacée soit complètement apparue avant de diriger son curseur sur le petit ''x'' dans le coin supérieur droit. Si son attention n'avait pas été captée par un biscuit en demi-lune de couleur sable, il aurait probablement fermé la page. Mais il ne le fit pas. Ou plutôt, il déplaça la souris de sorte à cliquer sur le biscuit chinois. C'était idiot et inutile, mais il n'avait rien d'autre à faire et quelques instants de bêtise ne faisaient jamais de mal. Il n'hésita même pas.

« Une rencontre extraordinaire pourrait bien changer votre vie. »

_Toutefois, c'était avant. Avant de rencontrer Sherlock Holmes_.

* * *

¹Tiré du livre de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, _Son dernier coup d'archet_.


	9. Noir

Bonsoir à tous ! Premièrement, je suis une nouvelle fois désolée pour ce retard (comme toujours), j'ai eu énormément de choses à faire ces derniers temps et j'avoue aussi avoir hésité à poster ce chapitre, qui est l'avant-dernier il me semble. Ou le dernier, je verrai.

Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, alors, merci à tous pour toutes vos reviews, à vous aussi reviewers sans compte ! Je vous aime fort !

Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer: **La BBC, ou plus particulièrement Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat**  
Paring: **John x Sherlock extrêmement léger, mentionné seulement dans la partie ''Rose''**  
Note: **Aucun spoiler, même si je crois que tout le monde à vue les deux saisons (;

* * *

**Noir**

Cet après-midi-là, il faisait orage. L'ambiance était sombre, également, et les arbres au feuillage recourbé semblaient endeuillés toutes les misères du monde. Le vent soufflait fort, balayant les bouquets de fleurs au pied des tombes. Après avoir offert ses sympathies à de nombreux visages mouillés et crispés, il était sorti en direction du cimetière. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ce qu'il y est autant de monde. Pourtant, d'un côté, ça le rassurait.

Il était venu seul, refusant même le transport offert par l'ainé des Holmes. Enfin, d'un côté, ce point n'était pas très étonnant : il refusait tout contact avec celui-ci dans la mesure du possible. Mais pas aujourd'hui, non. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu venir aux funérailles, il avait passé l'éponge sur ses erreurs et lui avait serré la main. Même s'il ne savait pas réellement pour qui il était venu, il appréciait l'attention.

Lestrade aussi était venu. Il avait été un soutien inestimable, lui et sa chaleur humaine. Même s'il soupçonnait fortement le DI d'y avoir été pour quelque chose, même Donovan était venue. Elle n'avait crié aucune injure, aucun regard hautain ou même cynique. Pas de pitié non plus, seulement de la compassion. Il entendait presque son ami le sermonner sur son choix de mot.

_La compassion et la pitié ne sont pas deux choses très différentes._

Or, maintenant, il était seul sous la pluie à regarder la tombe comme si elle allait s'effacer. Comme si tout allait s'arrêter, que les acteurs sortiraient de derrière les arbres avec des caméras en s'écriant ''On vous a eu!''. Comme si tout était un filet finement tissé de mensonges...mais non. Elle était encore là, droite et fière, comme l'était la personne sous terre. Comme elle l'avait été.

L'homme s'humidifia les lèvres, balançant son poids d'un pied à l'autre. Sa blessure de guerre se faisait sentir.

- _Vous êtes parti beaucoup trop tôt..._ Déclara-t-il, comme une évidence.

Il se sentit affreusement stupide de parler ainsi à un bout de gravier. Aussi, il fit mine de partir. Cependant, à la dernière seconde, il fit volte-face avec plus de vigueur qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Ça ne pouvait pas finir comme ça, pas maintenant, pas de cette façon! Il n'était pas prêt à faire son deuil, pas prêt à oublier et à passer outre. Ses lèvres se pincèrent, retenant des sentiments beaucoup trop efféminés. Son dos forma une ligne droite, tous ses muscles tendus.

- _Que ferons-nous sans vous?_ Commença-t-il, hésitant._ Qui d'autre nous acceptera comme vous l'avez si bien fait? Qui montera le thé au 221b lorsque l'un de nous se fera blesser?_

Il regarda la tombe sans détour, affrontant ses yeux inexistants et, pourtant, si froids. Son propre regard se fit plus doux, plus tendre.

- _Votre chaleur et votre affection ont sues se faire apprécier par l'unique détective consultant du monde, le saviez-vous? Évidemment que vous le saviez, vous l'avez toujours su, n'est-ce pas? Cela se voyait dans vos yeux, je sais que vous teniez énormément à nous. Bien plus qu'une logeuse le devrait. Nous étions vos garçons, d'une certaine manière, n'est-ce pas? J'aurai aimé vous avoir pour mère._

Il fit une courte pause et déglutit. Il sentait sa gorge se serrée douloureusement.

- _Votre étonnante conversation va me manquer. Votre présence aussi, maintenant qu'elle n'est plus avec nous, changera beaucoup de chose. Vous souvenez-vous des poches de sang dans le frigo? Les pieds surgelés? Je ne comprends toujours pas comment vous avez pu nous supporter autant de temps._ Il s'arrêta, désemparé, une perle salée au coin des yeux. _Vous méritez amplement votre repos éternel._

Il s'approcha et caressa du bout des doigts la pierre froide. Lorsqu'il se recula, son regard s'était voilé d'une tristesse indescriptible.

- _Le 221b sans vous ne sera plus jamais le même. Vous allez me manquer énormément._

- _Elle nous manquera à tous, John._

La voix grave et pourtant douce du brun ne l'étonna guère. C'était presque normal qu'il soit là, à ses côtés. Peut-être parce qu'il avait attendu sa présence.

- _Sherlock..._ Fit-il, sans vraiment grande conviction en se retournant pour faire face à son ami.

Deux bras puissants l'enlacèrent fermement, posant son menton dans ses cheveux blonds. Ils ne pipèrent aucun mot, profitant seulement du moment.

**[...]**

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils quittèrent le cimetière. Au loin, alors que les délicates pétales d'une ancolie noire s'envolaient, les deux colocataires crurent, un instant seulement, entendre la sempiternelle ''je ne suis pas votre gouvernante'' se confondre dans le bruissement des arbres. Ils eurent un sourire complice. John le savait: leur logeuse continuerait de veiller sur eux, même d'aussi loin, comme elle l'avait fait. Comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

**''R.I.P. Martha Hudson, 1938-2013''**


End file.
